Aos Teus Pés
by Lilibeth
Summary: Opções diferentes de vida acarretam em formas às vezes estranhas de prazer. Primeira história da trilogia Cores : O mundo hífen aos teus pés hifen em preto e branco. SLASH Snape Shacklebolt Spoiler apenas para HP5.
1. Chuva Negra

Esta é a primeira estória – completa – da trilogia Cores, "O Mundo (aos teus pés) em preto e branco". É uma resposta ao desafio de Marck Evans para o Potter Slash Festival Brasil : "Quim Shacklebolt tem dois pontos fracos : homens problemáticos e pés bonitos. Quando sem querer ele descobre que aquele bruxo tinha essas duas características fica difícil para ele se controlar."

Título: "Aos Teus Pés"  
Autor: Lilibeth  
Classificação: M, segundo o Fanfiction.  
Casais: Kingsley Shacklebolt / Severus Snape

Resumo: Opções diferentes de vida acarretam em formas às vezes estranhas de prazer.

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Em resumo : a dona de tudo é a JK, eu sou apenas o palhaço que se diverte brincando de ser feliz com os personagens dela.

Aviso : ah, é uma fic slash, viu ? Essa palavra só te lembra o conjunto de rock e não te diz mais nada ? Não tem problema, a tia Lili explica : pensa num mocinho LINDO de morrer. Agora coloca ele junto com O NAMORADO dele. Bem juntinho. Mais juntinho ainda... Isso é slash. Não é tua praia ? Tudo bem, ninguém é perfeito. Aperta o botãozinho de volta e vai pra outra fic mais "normal"...

Nota: Agradeço ao meu adorado beta-vítima Marck Evans que teve paciência de ler isso aqui e ainda continuar meu amigo depois de tudo que eu fiz com o desafio dele . E ao povo do Potter Slash Fics por ter agüentado minha maluquice e ausência enquanto eu viajava na maionese ao escrever esse delírio

**Aos teus pés**

**Tus pies**

Cuando no puedo mirar tu cara  
miro tus pies.  
Tus pies de hueso arqueado,  
tus pequeños pies duros.  
Yo se' que to sostienen,  
y que tu dulce peso  
sobre ellos se levanta.  
...

Pero no amo tus pies  
sino porque anduvieron  
sobre la tierra y sobre  
el viento y sobre el agua,  
hasta que me encontraron.

_Pablo Neruda _

Chuva. Mórbida, fria, pestilenta chuva. Como os dedos de um dementador, ela entranhava-se nas vestes e deixava o frio externo congelar-se de encontro ao vazio interno. Olhando pelo lado bom, pelo menos dava maior credibilidade aos "sinais" plantados da passagem de Sirius Black por ali. Estava ficando cansativo achar novas pistas esdrúxulas por onde o Black passava. Algumas beiravam a infantilidade, e Kingsley Shacklebolt se perguntava se realmente alguém era tão estúpido de acreditar que um "aristocrata bem criado" – leia-se alguém de uma família tão intensamente ligada às artes das trevas – deixaria pistas tão óbvias. Mas a sua realidade no último ano dizia que sim. Sim... todos enxergavam apenas o que queriam ver. Até estarem cegos... ou mortos. Mas tinha de ter constante atenção com Lucius Malfoy e suas perguntas.

Percebendo-se subitamente tenso, endireitou-se, esticou as costas e resolveu parar de pensar. Afinal, não estava sendo pago para isso. Pensar era uma atividade que não se coadunava com a figura de um Auror bem treinado. Era apenas reflexo e instinto. Puro. Simples. Básico. Mas efetivo. Como aquela chuva gelada.

Chapinhou um pouco mais na lama, criando mais sinais de uma pseudo-luta e aparatou em frente à sede do Ministério, para fazer outro relatório insípido como sua vida.

Mas, antes de tudo, carinhosa e quase reverentemente limpou a lama de suas botas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Black escapuliu debaixo de nossas fuças ! Como, eu me pergunto, COMO os melhores aurores não conseguem prender esse homem ?

- Talvez porque ele tenha sido o único bruxo em toda a história que conseguiu fugir de Azkaban ? – o sussurro para Tonks pode ser ouvido também por Olho-Tonto, que lançou um olhar de fúria (ou seria de diversão ? com aquele olho mágico nada podia ser realmente determinado) mas o recado foi compreendido : era deixar o Ministro vociferar, e fazer-se – novamente - de vítima impotente de um bruxo do mal. Afinal, era de conhecimento comum que os aurores do Ministério eram uns incompetentes, mesmo.

Vida definitivamente besta, pensava enquanto lustrava um pouco as botas de encontro às vestes, e quedava-se tentando ver – hábito terrível – os pés de todos por ali. Malditas vestes ! Pelo menos nisso os Muggles eram melhor servidos, pensou enquanto forçava-se a olhar com ar contrito e costas eretas para o Ministro, ainda em suas perorações, pescando aqui e ali frases soltas enquanto pensava em algo infinitamente mais interessante : bruxo das trevas (neve gelada e fofa sob os pés descalços, dor e prazer na medida certa) , imperdoáveis liberadas (refrescar as pernas e pés no lago de Hogwarts aos quinze anos), maior empenho (se continuassem buscando Black daquele jeito, iria precisar de botas de pele de iaque, e não de dragão) e foi automaticamente que se levantou e despediu-se do Ministro ainda pensando na cor das botas de iaque.

Negras, naturalmente.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Foi de forma quase divertida que fez seu relatório informal – verdadeiro, dessa vez – na sede da Ordem da Fênix sobre os acontecimentos daquela madrugada. Dumbledore estava com os olhos azuis brilhantes ouvindo sobre o "episódio Fudge desta noite" quando Severus Snape chegou, evidentemente com o seu mau humor característico e eternas capas esvoaçantes.

Não era à toa que ele e Sirius nunca tinham se entendido, a cada respiração era evidente que Severus não sabia viver. Bem, na verdade sabia, pois estava vivo até agora. Mas, definitivamente, era alguém que não sabia sorver da taça da vida, ou não teria se metido com Voldemort tão jovem. Mas, como ele, Kingsley também tinha seus segredos impronunciáveis, e isso o deixou menos propenso a odiar tão gratuitamente Snape. Se Dumbledore confiava no Seboso, ele não o odiaria. Pelo menos até prova em contrário, ele era inocente. Seu único crime fora a ambição dos solitários, e essa Shacklebolt compreendia bem.

Se a escolha de Snape fosse outra, talvez fossem até colegas de trabalho, pois ele era excepcionalmente bom em feitiços. Nunca compreendera como alguém tão hábil não era o Professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, mas esse era outro dos segredos bem guardados de lá.

Segredos.

E, instintivamente e sem aperceber-se disso, ele baixou o olhar até os pés de Snape.

Nada. Apenas a fímbria das vestes.

Suspiro : como sempre, nada. Como com todo mundo, nada. E moveu-se inquieto ao sentir-se flagrado no que tinha feito, levantando rapidamente o olhar e cruzando-o com as negras adagas reluzentes das íris de Snape firmemente fixas nas suas.

Defesa acionada, seu olhar virou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido para o lado dos adolescentes,onde os gêmeos Weasley e Tonks mexiam em algo e riam alto, ladeando o dono da casa. Para desta e definitiva vez encontrar-se com as íris azuis de Sirius Black interrogativas e curiosas.

Decididamente seus olhos estavam errando muito, hoje, pensou Kingsley enquanto esfregava as pálpebras cansadas e endireitava as costas doloridas. Devia ouvir mais Olho-Tonto Moody e sua frase predileta "Vigilância Constante !" e parar de pensar em dar um sentido à sua inexistente vida amorosa.

- Oooops ! - ouviu-se a voz eternamente adolescente de Tonks.

- Segura, segura, segura, ainda não está pron...

Tarde demais, pois a caixinha já estava voando pela sala, abrindo-se e deixando escapar um lindíssimo balão multicor com algo reluzente dentro. Melhor preparar-se, desastre à vista, pensou rapidamente Kingsley enquanto preparava-se para puxar a varinha. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse sequer pensar em reagir, Kingsley viu o elegante e rápido meneio de um vigilante Snape, e o balão colorido e barulhento que tinha escapado da caixinha Weasley pousava docemente aos pés de Severus Snape.

- Mas que diabos...Weasley ? Isso tem ... ÁCIDO ! _Evanesca_ !

- Desculpa aí, hein,Professor ! Ainda não tá pronto, hi... melhor arrumar outra bota... e outras vestes ... Fred, acho que isso corrói couro e tecido, pelo jeito !

- É, de volta à velha prancheta.

E a saída intempestiva dos dois gêmeos só foi suplantada pelo esgar de Snape ao ver suas botas continuarem a sumir, lentamente, mesmo proferindo uma série de encantamentos em voz rápida e cada vez mais alta :

- _Persistire ! Libertas ! FINITE INCANTANTEM !_

Reflexo e Instinto, você é um Auror : Kingsley Shacklebolt abaixou-se e como um zagueiro de futebol trouxa pegou Snape como um fardo e saiu correndo escadas acima, pulando os degraus de três em três : quarto, quarto, banheiro, o feitiço _Imersias!_ berrado, para finalmente jogá-lo dentro da banheira cheia de água.

- Eficiente, Shacklebolt.

- Por nada, Snape. Lamento pelas vestes.

- Lamente pelas botas, eram melhores que as vestes.

Instinto e reflexo, o olhar preocupado com o companheiro incendeia-se com a visão : Severus Snape era o dono dos mais esplêndidos e másculos pés que Shacklebolt há tinha visto : artelhos longos e bem delineados, pés brancos (agora bem vermelhos por conta das queimaduras que a poção que os gêmeos abençoadamente tinham inventado) e nitidamente macios ao toque, como eram para a visão... era um refrigério para seus olhos eternamente vendados.

A profunda inspiração quase erótica, o quedar-se absorto observando detidamente os pés de Severus, e o sentir a presença de alguém entrando– instinto e reflexo - , o aproximar-se do objeto desejado como se não o afetasse...

- Acredito que vá precisar de uma pasta para essas queimaduras. As pernas também ?

Controle e Calma , teu nome é Kingsley, dizia a si mesmo enquanto fingia observar as queimaduras dos pés, sem ousar tocá-los. Precisa pensar em neve gelada, água gelada... água, não, gelo, chuva bem fria, sim...

- Não, apenas os pés, não se preocupe.

- Vou pedir a Molly uma Poção com Callendula e Millenium.

- _Obrigado_, Shacklebolt, mas eu mesmo direi a Molly os componentes _corretos_ da poção.

Suspiro... Para que pensar em algo anti-erótico que não fosse ouvir as palavras _gentis_ do próprio Snape ? Ele faria o coração do maior dos amantes congelar-se de desesperança. Exato e preciso como a receita de uma poção, é claro.

- Compreendo. Chamo-a já ou você prefere colocar uma roupa mais apresentável antes ?

Pois se você sabe ser desagradável, Snape, eu sei ser mais ainda.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Shacklebolt, descerei em seguida, a reunião está se atrasando por causa de uma brincadeira de crianças.

- Não, Severus, a reunião irá ser mais tarde porque um dos membros da Ordem foi ferido – atalhou finalmente Dumbledore da porta -. Aqui tem vestes novas, negras como você prefere. Pedirei a Molly para que venha ouvir suas orientações sobre a confecção da poção e somente depois é que faremos nossa reunião. Pelo visto, terá que ficar descalço até seus pés ficarem melhores, portanto está dispensado da Reunião de hoje. Tem algo que eu deva transmitir aos demais membros ?

- Com licença, vou pedir a Molly para subir em seguida.

E enfiar minha cabeça em uma tina de água gelada. Ou pedir a fórmula aos gêmeos Weasley e mergulhar meu próprio cérebro nele. Tantos bruxos sobre a face da Terra, eu tinha que ver – e apaixonar-me perdidamente à primeira vista – justamente os pés do Snape... exatamente como minha vida às avessas : aquele que é considerado o melhor Auror, o mais esperto, o mais experiente, o mais preparado – quanta tolice junta! - era um fetichista podólatra que não conseguia desvencilhar-se da visão dos pés perfeitos de Severus Snape, o maior cretino que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix.

É, a vida não é justa quando se escolhe um caminho diferente,pensou aprumando-se em toda sua altura, instintivamente acariciando o brinco de ouro no lóbulo da própria orelha. Segredos, instinto e auto-carícias, esse sou eu, Kingsley Shacklebolt, considerado o melhor Auror do mundo bruxo...

**Os teus pés**

Quando não te posso contemplar  
Contemplo os teus pés.

Teus pés de osso arqueado,  
Teus pequenos pés duros,

Eu sei que te sustentam  
E que teu doce peso  
Sobre eles se ergue.

Mas se amo os teus pés  
É só porque andaram   
Sobre a terra e sobre  
O vento e sobre a água,  
Até me encontrarem.

Pablo Neruda


	2. Talvez

Como esse é curtinho, já postei agora, para não ter reclamações... e obrigadérrima pelas DOZE reviews, entre pvt, fosff e ff ! Vocês são uns amores completos !

2 – Talvez

**_Talvez_**

_Tal vez no ser es ser sin que tú seas,_

_sin que vayas cortando el mediodía_

_como una flor azul, sin que camines_

_más tarde por la niebla y los ladrillos,_

_sin esa luz que llevas en la mano_

_que tal vez otros no verán dorada,_

_que tal vez nadie supo que crecía_

_como el origen rojo de la rosa,_

_sin que seas, en fin, sin que vinieras_

_brusca, incitante, a conocer mi vida,_

_ráfaga de rosal, trigo del viento,_

_y desde entonces soy porque tú eres,_

_y desde entonces eres, soy y somos,_

_y por amor seré, serás, seremos._

_Pablo Neruda _

- ... E as últimas notícias então são essas. Alguém tem mais alguma coisa a trazer à Reunião ? Ótimo, então está encerrada. Kingsley, posso falar com você um momento ?

- Sim, Albus ?

- Vou precisar de alguém muito próximo de Severus hoje, ou ele pode ter alguma ação que resulte em algo profundamente errado.

- O que ?

- Apenas não o deixe sair de onde estiver esta noite toda, acha que consegue fazer isso ?

- Tentarei. Severus não é propriamente a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de se enganar...

- Não se engana Severus Snape, meu caro Kingsley, lembre-se sempre disso. Apenas jogue limpo com ele e verá que será infinitamente melhor do que parece no momento. Ah... e ele também não pode ficar aqui. Acho que quando eram adolescentes e viviam brigando esses dois se entendiam melhor... Pensei se você não faria a gentileza de levá-lo para seu apartamento ? Obviamente, estarão sob o feitiço

- _Fidelius_, claro...

- Sim.

Silêncio. Pesado e Morno, com as verdades não ditas mas pressentidas. Severus estava sob fogo cruzado, pelo visto. Mas era necessário certificar-se da gravidade da situação.

- É tão sério assim, Albus ?

- Mais do que consiga suspeitar, caro Kingsley... preciso dele devidamente "entretido" esta noite.

- Não sei o que o meu apartamento de Auror solteiro iria ter para entreter um Mestre de Poções, Albus, mas se você acha será o suficiente...

- Será, Kingsley. Ele não precisa de um bom espaço, precisa de um bom amigo hoje.

- Talvez eu não seja o melhor, Albus.

Olhos azuis brilhantes, novo silêncio de palavras não ditas ...

- Talvez não. Ou talvez sim. Mas sempre existe o talvez, não existe ?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

- Já está pronto, Snape ? 

- Há quase uma hora, Shackelbolt. Como foi a reunião ? 

_Tediosa. _

- Teve pontos interessantes. 

- Você achou-a tediosa, Shacklebolt. 

_Não se engana Severus Snape... _

- Sim, achei. E você achará a noite tediosa em minha companhia. 

- Dumbledore acha que Black e eu não conseguiríamos conseguir conviver uma noite sob o mesmo teto, pelo visto. 

- Desde quando você não usa mais varinha para fazer Legilimens, Snape ? 

- Desde que sejam coisas tão evidentes que não seja necessário dispender energia com um feitiço, Shacklebolt. Apenas lógica. Pura e simples, sem magia alguma. 

Teimoso. Arrogante. Insensível... e com os pés mais maravilhosos que eu já tinha visto no mundo bruxo. Hipnotizado novamente pela visão deles, eu me forço a responder qualquer coisa. 

- Lógica... 

- Lógica. 

- E como iremos nos locomover até o meu apartamento ? Seus pés ainda estão com bolhas, pelo visto. 

Essa foi realmente infantil, Shacklebolt. Digna do menino Weasley, todo feliz com seu novo distintivo de latão. Ele não sabe o peso daquele distintivo... 

- Meus pés são MEU problema, Shacklebolt. Apenas mostre o caminho. 

- Sua segurança, aliás a segurança de seu corpo inteiro é problema meu _hoje_, Snape. 

- Inclusive meus pés... 

- Não costumo fazer segurança apenas de _partes_ de pessoas vivas, Snape, portanto seus pés estão inclusos no pacote de proteção. Precisa que seja feita mais alguma poção ? Não tenho muitos ingredientes em casa. 

- Você tem Calêndula ? Belladona ? Aconitum ? Urtica arens ? 

- Sim, esses básicos eu tenho. 

- É o suficiente. 

- Então vamos. Leia isso. 

- Fidelius ? Raro... 

E sem mais perguntas ou respostas, Shacklebolt pegou um atônito Severus Snape no colo, desceu as escadas, empurrou com os pés a porta da frente e aparatou instantaneamente para seu próprio apartamento. 

_Talvez não ser,  
é ser sem que tu sejas,  
sem que vás cortando  
o meio dia com uma  
flor azul,  
sem que caminhes mais tarde  
pela névoa e pelos tijolos,  
sem essa luz que levas na mão  
que, talvez, outros não verão dourada,  
que talvez ninguém  
soube que crescia  
como a origem vermelha da rosa,  
sem que sejas, enfim,  
sem que viesses brusca, incitante  
conhecer a minha vida,  
rajada de roseira,  
trigo do vento,_

_E desde então, sou porque tu és  
E desde então és  
sou e somos...  
E por amor  
Serei... Serás...Seremos... _

_Pablo Neruda_


	3. Tsunami OU Como uma Onda no Mar

3 - Tsunami ou Como uma onda no Mar

Como uma noiva eu te carrego,

Enlevado, observo, 

Tua dor e teu orgulho

Permeados em tuas negras capas. 

Negras, minhas mãos te sustentam,

Negras, tuas vestes te envolvem...

O branco dos olhos só se enxerga quando se mata... ou se ama. 

Lilibeth

- Acredito que aqui ficará confortável, Snape, até eu preparar a cama. 

- Dormirei aqui mesmo, Shacklebolt. 

- Você precisa de apoio para esses pés, Snape !

- Você entende muito de queimaduras, Shacklebolt... ou será de pés ?

- O que quer dizer, diga, Snape. Não tenho paciência para joguinhos. 

- Estranho... sempre disseram-me que você é o mais paciente dos Aurores... sempre sabe a hora certa de perguntar... emboscar...atacar...

- Disseram errado, Snape. E não entendo tanto assim de emboscadas.

- É, quem entende de emboscadas sou eu, não é, Shacklebolt ? Afinal, o Comensal da Morte aqui sou eu, você é o grande Auror, defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. 

- Severus... se me permite, prefiro que falemos sobre outros assuntos, ou será uma noite muito longa e desgastante ...

Novamente o apertar as têmporas... ele tem dor de cabeça,e eu tenho queimaduras. Mas eu sei me curar, enquanto ele..._ Mas vejamos até onde vai esse tão proclamado auto-controle..._

- Como preferir, Shacklebolt. Sejamos civilizados. Tanto quanto seu treinamento permitir na presença de um Comensal da Morte, antes de torturá-lo. Você já participou de uma sessão de "retirada de informações" de um Comensal da Morte ? É muito interessante...

- Já, Snape. É desumano e vergonhoso. Mas também já fui o primeiro a chegar a uma casa após ter sido atacada por Comensais. Caso não saiba, Snape, fui eu que recolhi os Longbottom... era minha primeira missão.

_Os fortes são forjados nas mais altas chamas, Kingsley... ou você esperava o quê ? Se quiser se aproximar de mim, terá de chegar ao meu nível. Se precisará abaixar ou suspender o seu próprio, só o tempo dirá... _

- Shacklebolt, já PENSOU em como é _ser_ um ex-comensal da Morte, odiado por todos, indesejado na sociedade bruxa apenas por existir ? Tudo que eu faça, tudo será pouco, porque eu ostento e ostentarei enquanto viver essa Marca Negra no braço ! Posso me arrepender publicamente, posso ser morto barbaramente pelo próprio Lord, pode tornar-se pública minha situação de espião e continuarei sendo um eterno proscrito !

- Snape... já imaginou o que é _ser_ _eternamente_ **_negro_** ? Nenhuma profissão, nenhuma atitude, nenhuma magia oculta o que minha pele proclama em alta e boa negritude. Se existem trevas, para muitos elas estão entranhadas na minha pele, faça eu o que fizer, seja eu quem for, sempre serei apenas um "negrinho" cuja única chance de se dar bem na vida foi fazendo-se Auror, e sendo sempre e sempre o melhor de todos ! Se você fez-se torto por escolha própria, Snape, eu nasci torto!

- _Eu_ nunca o chamaria de _negrinho_, Shacklebolt... Kingsley.

O sorriso torto, o sarcasmo ácido e inteligente, o olhar perscrutador e analítico, esquadrinhando meu corpo inteiro... será que finalmente iríamos nos entender depois desse rasgar de corações ? E a minha risada alta, franca, quase escandalosa quebrou o gelo que tinha em volta do meu peito e permeava a casa toda. Ser feliz é saber rir da própria dor.

- Realmente, Snape, seria muita temeridade... Até para você.

- Principalmente com os pés desse jeito.

E esse desvio para um assunto tão agradável me permitiu analisar com dedicação o objeto do meu desejo : ali, ao alcance de minhas mãos, esperando pelo meu toque estavam os deliciosos e – porque não ? – delicados e másculos pés de Snape. Deliciosa antítese, essa. Meus olhos prenderam-se neles e nada os tiraria dali... nem estar na presença de um pretenso Comensal da Morte era o suficiente para me tirar daquele transe. Tara maldita e deliciosa, essa. Seria minha perdição,eu sabia...

- Doem ?

- Não, incomodam apenas. Logo irão desinchar e as bolhas irão murchar. Mas por enquanto não posso me locomover, e pela quantidade de chá que já tomei, vou precisar em breve disso. Quando se descobriu podólatra, Kingsley ?

Era isso. Sem delongas, afiado e direto como uma flecha. Apenas isso conseguiria tirar meu olhar de seus pés.

- Em Hogwarts. Eu tinha...

- 15 anos.

- Exato, Mestre das Poções.

- Idade de descobertas, essa dos quinze anos... Foi quando comecei a me interessar por isso, também.

- Então você não adivinhou.

Sobrancelhas levantadas esperando a formulação correta, mesmo sabendo a resposta... esse é você, Severus Snape. Sempre foi e sempre será um professor, queira ou não.

- Você não adivinhou o que eu pensava hoje à tarde, quando eu olhei para baixo. Você _sabia_

_- _Sabia. Os iguais sempre se reconhecem. Onde é o banheiro, Shacklebolt ?

- Er... ali. Vou levita-lo até lá. Err... precisa de ajuda ?

_Belo gesto, esse, de tocar o brinco. Algo quase fálico nele, algo quase mágico...indique-me seus caminhos,mostre-me suas defesas, belo gigante negro, pois os percorrerei todos.Custe o que custar._

- Por enquanto não. Kingsley. Poderia preparar uma infusão de Belladona e Calendula meio-a-meio ? Aparentemente ainda estou com febre.

- Claro.

Como sabe ser doce essa voz viperina. Apenas e tão somente quando quer. Não me importo : se é uma serpente, não é das legítimas, pois tem pés. E que pés... E de serpentes e pés eu sei como tratar.


	4. A Meia Lua

A meia Lua

_Ao Senhor da Lua, esse modesto capítulo. _

- Aqui está sua infusão, Severus. Está um pouco quente, cuidado.

- Obrigado. Preciso de um pilão e um recipiente de cerâmica.

Voltei à cozinha para buscar o solicitado, e na volta o olhar treinado viu que em sua ausência Severus tinha feito mais que ir ao banheiro e retornado : tinha preparado algo parecido com uma bancada ali mesmo na sala, e harmoniosamente disposto alguns ingredientes. Também observou com prazer que nesses poucos minutos as bolhas tinham murchado, como que milagrosamente.

- Não é milagre. É a erva certa usada do jeito certo.

Ainda bem que ele não é um Comensal ativo. Eu estaria em maus lençóis com alguém como ele adivinhando todos meus pensamentos em uma batalha.

- E antes que diga novamente que estou adivinhando, não estou. Seus olhos o traem, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A voz segura, as mãos de dedos longos e finos - ágeis como víboras em seu bote mortal e certeiro - pilando e unindo os diversos elementos necessários na tigela, ligando e juntando e tornando mais e mais consistente uma pasta esverdeada e – oh, Merlin ! – inebriantemente odorífica.

- Mesmo ? O que utilizou ?

- Nada que vá precisar em suas "batidas", Auror. E seu brinco continua no lugar certo, não é necessário conferir a cada minuto.

Nome Severus, perspicácia e língua ferina, sobrenome Snape. Mas eu sou descendente de reis, Severus... selvagens e intrépidos, conhecedores de segredos de leões e hienas, girafas e elefantes, vales de diamantes e montanhas de ouro. Vamos ver até onde você sabe jogar.

- Dê-me. E deite-se.

E agindo ao mesmo tempo em que falava, inclinei-me quase perigosamente em sua direção, como se quisesse tomá-lo – e ainda assim encarando firmemente em seus olhos – estiquei os braços e, enquanto com uma mão eu tirei a cheirosa tigela de suas mãos, com a outra eu o empurrei para deitar-se.

Sem deixar qualquer espaço ou tempo para resistência ou resposta, peguei com dois dedos a pasta esverdeada, quase lascivamente acariciando a borda da tigela, emplastrei bem os dedos e passei delicadamente sobre o peito de seu pé, escondendo a meia-lua que algum incidente tinha marcado em sua pele. Toquei como quis e sempre sonhei aqueles pés brancos de quem eu não sabia o dono, mas intuía na alma : acariciei e massageei, emplastrei com suavidade seus pés... sem olhar para eles. Só o toque, pois os olhos o seguravam deitado na minha bergére de pelo de zebra : branco e negro, contraste perfeito como minhas mãos nos seus pés.

Ainda com o olhar nos seus - pantera à espreita enfeitiçando a presa indefesa (um Comensal da Morte, realmente indefesa a presa que eu escolhi...) – estiquei-me no todo de minha altura, entreabri as pernas para mostrar-lhe o que você estava fazendo comigo, devagar ajoelhei-me, abaixei o rosto e estendi a língua. Sempre dominando sua imobilidade com meu olhar, percebi satisfeito que seu arfar me deu a certeza que eu tinha escolhido o caminho certo, e confiante e ainda magnetizando seu olhar eu toquei generosamente a planta de seu pé direito com minha língua. Foi o único momento que me permiti fechar os olhos. Para gozar completamente meu momento de prazer indescritível, único, quase mortal em sua intensidade : eu estava com pés perfeitos à minha mercê. E aproveitei cada milímetro daquela planta : mordisquei, inalei inebriado a pasta que eu mesmo tinha colocado neles, e até mesmo lambi o preparado... para perceber que o Mestre de Poções tinha se adiantado, mais uma vez. Eu poderia fazer muitos usos daquela poção... muitos.

Reabri quase com tristeza meus olhos, e deparei-me com a cena mais linda de minha vida : você tinha inclinado a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e entreaberto as pernas... e a calça. Parei para apenas admirá-lo, pujança quase nervosa em alguém com nervos de aço. Então você olhou para mim. Palavras não ditas, raios de volúpia dardejados no olhar do filho das rochas, recebidos em iguais condições pelo filho das areias.

Parei por um momento para eu também abrir minha calça. Com quase irritante lentidão me levantei e afastei o casaco lateralmente : primeiro um lado, depois o outro, muito lentamente. Eu mesmo mal agüentava o pano me cobrindo e pressionando meu pênis intumescido, mas eu sabia que era um espetáculo no qual eu tinha escolhido fazer o papel ativo. Com quase insolente lentidão abri o cinto das minhas calças, e botão por botão até ela escorregar pelas minhas coxas. E quase descuidadamente eu coloquei minha mão dentro da cueca e me expus para você.

Mas era demais esperar um Comensal da Morte tão passivo. Até achei que você esperou tempo demais, para dizer a verdade.

- Delicioso e maldito seja, Kingsley Shacklebolt, com essa lentidão exasperante ! Acho que já está na hora de mostrar porque eu sou um Mestre de Poções...

E com um movimento único, como se nesse tempo todo tivesse eu feito exatamente o que você planejou, apoiou os pés no braço da bergére e projetando o quadril para a frente se posicionou de tal forma que envolveu meu pênis com os dois pés aos mesmo tempo. Não foi gentil, não foi bruto, mas como um homem másculo e viril você me tocou com seus pés... ah, seus pés !

De um lado a planta me massageando, do outro o peito do pé me emplastrando o penis inteiro com o tal preparado, depois alternando... e enquanto você tentava com dois dedos me acariciar a cabeça com o outro pé você desceu até meus testículos e começou a massageá-los também. Fosse a tal pasta – e eu tinha quase certeza que alguns dos ingredientes nela contidos não se referiam a queimaduras -, fosse a fricção deliciosa eu comecei a gemer como um menino e meu quadril começou sozinho quase uma dança em sua direção.

- Assim você ainda não tinha tido o prazer, Shacklebolt ?

- Kingsley... agora, Kingsley...não pare. Não pare...

- Kingsley... Kin...

E enquanto falava meu nome, o veludo de sua voz acariciando meus ouvidos, você ia me acariciando com os artelhos, devagar fazendo círculos, um pé lateralmente me tocando , o outro mais embaixo subindo e subindo, tão devagar como eu tinha despido, o primeiro até alcançar a base do meu pênis e pressionar mais fortemente, enquanto com o outro forçava quase dolorosamente ele a se abaixar. Quando consegui finalmente olhar o que você fazia e eu quase delirante só sentia, mal acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo, tive a visão do que eu já tinha sonhado tantas vezes e nunca sentido, ou sabido real : meu pênis entre dois pés, sendo acariciado habilmente melhor do que já fora a vida toda. Nenhuma mulher, nenhum homem , língua ou mucosa havia conseguido aquele efeito em mim : eu estava prestes a gozar, e me sentia potente como se pudesse ficar ali séculos.

- É a pressão na base que está segurando tudo, Kingsley.

- Pare de adivinhar, Severus, e me masturbe !

O súbito apertão do dedão por cima, puxando meus pelos quase me fez pular para trás.

- Quieto, Auror. Fique bem quietinho... por enquanto, bem quietinho...Apoie-se no encosto do divã. O joelho aqui. Isso.

E com mais vigor você continuou o que estava fazendo, aumentando o ritmo, alternando ritmicamente os pés, lateralmente, me prensando entre eles, e o de baixo começou a baixar de novo quando eu comecei a arquejar mais profundamente,gemendo cada vez mais alto, sentindo quase triste o gozo me alcançando.

Quase brutalmente você me acariciava os testículos, e repentinamente numa estocada perfeita você me penetrou com o artelho, arrancando um urro quase animal de tesão, aquele tesão reprimido por anos que eu nunca pensei que fosse soltar.

Porque eu pude ver, naquele breve momento, as estrelas da África.

Porque eu gozei, como um menino, sobre a meia lua do teu outro pé.


	5. Preto e Branco

_SONETO III _

_Áspero amor, violeta coronada de espinas,  
matorral entre tantas pasiones erizado,  
lanza de los dolores, corola de la cólera,  
por qué caminos y cómo te dirigiste a mi alma? _

_Por qué precipitaste tu fuego doloroso,  
de pronto, entre las hojas frías de mi camino?  
Quién te enseñó los pasos que hasta mí te llevaron?  
Qué flor, qué piedra, qué humo mostraron mi morada? _

_Lo cierto es que tembló la noche pavorosa,  
el alba llenó todas las copas con su vino  
y el sol estableció su presencia celeste, _

_mientras que el cruel amor me cercaba sin tregua  
hasta que lacerándome con espadas y espinas  
abrió en mi corazón un camino quemante._

_Pablo Neruda _

- Refeito, Shaklebolt ?

- Quase.

- Bom. Porque eu não terminei.

- Nem eu.

- Ótimo, Filho das Planícies.

- Perfeito, Mestre das Ervas.

- Agora é minha vez.

- Severus... eu não...

- Eu **sei**. Sente-se aqui, à minha frente.

_E num gesto de entrega que eu jamais pensaria ver em um Comensal da Morte, num gesto único e quase gracioso você apoiou-se nas almofadas e abriu completamente as pernas para me receber: uma no encosto do sofá,o calcanhar firmemente fixo em um desvão da minha adorada bergére,a outra pendente e quase desequilibrada, apenas encostando o pé no chão. _

- Você não ficará confortável, Severus, melhor irmos para a cama.

- Ficarei extremamente confortável, creia-me. Apenas sente-se. Dobre as pernas. Planta de pé contra planta de pé, consegue, Auror ?

- Consigo, feiticeiro.

_E também consigo sentir-me um adolescente fazendo algo que não devia – mas quer muito, mais até do que continuar respirando._ _E estar sendo orientado por Severus Snape, o eterno professor ranzinza justamente **nisso** realmente é algo digno de alguém que passou com honras no treino para Aurores, mesmo. Não sei por que agora, depois de tanta entrega e abertura, estou me sentindo envergonhado. Não sei se é pela falta de perícia, se é pela companhia intimidadora daquele que ousou o tempo todo que eu apenas sonhei, só sei que estou quase constrangido. _

- Não se sinta constrangido. Seu corpo sabe o que fazer... igual ao restante. Seus antepassados não ficavam assim perturbados perante os leões que queriam jantá-los quando eles arremessavam – e erravam – a última lança.

_Irônico ? Insensível ? Não...apenas Severus Snape. _

- Os leões não os estavam ensinando a ...

- O nome é **_foot job_**, Kingsley. E congratulo a idéia de que nenhum deles resolveu brincar de foot job com um leão, apesar de ser muito interessante. Se quiser, auxilie com as mãos.Não? Segurança... Isso... Dos dois lados... bom... BOM...

Lentamente eu comecei a acariciar com meus pés o sexo já (ainda?) preparado de Snape, aos poucos descobrindo um ritmo e uma cadência que iam enlevando meu companheiro. Devagar ele foi começou a masturbar-se no mesmo ritmo que eu o acariciava lateralmente, movimentando as pernas mais e mais, os joelhos querendo se fechar e prender-me entre eles (gaiola dourada para um pássaro sem asas, essa...) em perfeita sincronia com os meus débeis movimentos que tentavam se aproximar da loucura perfeita que tinham sido os dele em mim.

Arrisquei tirar um dos pés para o lado, ato imediatamente impedido por Severus (que já estava inclinando novamente a cabeça para trás... lindo... como alguém que se entrega a um vampiro, pescoço e sexo devassados somente para mim...) e a mão puxou aquele pé para o mesmo ponto, exigindo a continuidade do movimento. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi paixão em um ato seu que não fosse fazer uma de suas amadas poções, Severus... será que você matava com a mesma paixão ? Será que se entregou a Voldemort com tanta volúpia ? Mas não consegui – e nem quis – prosseguir nesse pensamento quando você me olhou atento, em algo que reconheci como quase mágoa... sim, eu não me esqueci, Severus, você é um excelente Legilimens... não me enganou um segundo com suas "adivinhações", meu outrora gélido amante.

_Amante. Gosto disso. _

- Mais rápido, homem ! Concentre-se ! Mais rápido, Kingsley ! MAIS !

Senti nessa frase rosnada a urgência de satisfação de anos de desejos não realizados (seus ? meus ?), carinhos desejados e não obtidos (nossos?), e senti que mesmo você tendo alcançado fisicamente o que desejava, Snape, você não tinha obtido prazer nisso. Enquanto eu imprimia maior velocidade a essa carícia quase brutal eu me certificava do que já intuía : você conseguira sexo, sim, realizara seu (meu?) fetiche não uma nem duas vezes - pois pelo nível do seu conhecimento e pela forma como orientava e acertava meus pés para que fizessem o que você queria não duvidei da quantidade de vezes que havia feito isso -, mas não obtivera prazer... não o prazer dos iguais. E empenhei-me mais ainda em dar-lhe o que você – como eu – buscou a vida toda, e agora eu tinha certeza que nunca obteve : o amor de outro amante dos pés. Porque os seus pés ( um ali ao lado do meu rosto, ao alcance da minha boca e língua e dentes, o outro roçando quase desesperadamente o meu tapete ), Severus Snape, nunca foram venerados como merecem... eu darei um jeito nisso.

Mas primeiro, filho das altas pedras escarpadas da Escócia, vou lhe mostrar como geme o vento do amor nos ouvidos de um homem que é desejado... vou fazê-lo saber como é quente a brisa da África nessa tua pele de neve escocesa. Ouça-me gemendo seu nome, Severus Snape, ouça-me arfando de paixão por você...

E sem pedidos nem permissões eu me inclinei todo para a frente e beijei a sua boca. Quase sangrei seus lábios, Mestre das Poções, só para ouvir o gemido mais alto que você soltou quando eu a abandonei e concentrei-me no seu pé. Ah, Panteão de gregos deuses, nem mesmo seus celestes lábios deleitaram-se tanto ao sorver ambrosia e néctar quanto eu fiquei inebriado ao acintosamente morder seu pé...

(Pois eu quero que se recorde para sempre dos meus pés em seu sexo, e da minha mordida no seu calcanhar, meu Aquiles particular. )

Isso, geme, meu homem... urra, minha perdição completa... mostremos a quem ousar ouvir nossas vozes alteadas de luxúria e perversão (por ora emitindo um misto de nossos nomes e quase blasfêmias) do que são feitos os sonhos de bruxos. Enleva sua alma de encontro à minha para finalmente fazer a dança dos nossos orgásticos espasmos mesclar-se, nosso sêmen marcando indelével e eternamente minha adorada bergére de pelo de zebra.

Porque saiba, Severus Snape, que somos ambos os mais perversos e luxuriosos bruxos do mundo inteiro : mesmo sabendo, não esclarecemos à bruxandade toda que a verdadeira e vital magia está oculta sob nossos pés.

_Soneto III_

_Áspero amor, violeta coroada de espinhos,  
cipoal entre tantas paixões eriçado, lança das dores,  
corola da colera, por que caminhos  
e como te dirigiste a minha alma?  
Por que precipitaste teu fogo doloroso, de repente,  
entre as folhas frias do meu caminho?  
Quem te ensinou os passos que até mim te levaram?  
que flor, que pedra, que fumaça  
mostraram minha morada?  
O certo é que tremeu noite pavorosa,  
a aurora encheu todas as taças com teu vinho  
e o sol estabeleceu sua presença celeste,  
enquanto o cruel amor sem trégua me cercava,  
até que lacerando-me com espadas   
e espinhos abriu no coração um caminho queimante. _

_Pablo Neruda_


	6. Café

**Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso,  
qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!  
Siguen los trenes solos rodando con la lluvia.  
En Taltal no amanece aún la primavera. **

**Pero tú y yo, amor mío, estamos juntos,  
juntos desde la ropa a las raíces,  
juntos de otoño, de agua, de caderas,  
hasta ser sólo tú, sólo yo juntos. **

**Pensar que costó tantas piedras que lleva el río,  
la desembocadura del agua de Boroa,  
pensar que separados por trenes y naciones **

**tú y yo teníamos que simplemente amarnos,  
con todos confundidos, con hombres y mujeres,  
con la tierra que implanta y educa los claveles.**

_**Pablo Neruda**_

A coruja que bateu na janela da minúscula sala do apartamento fez os dois bruxos pularem juntamente de onde estavam; eu como bom anfitrião enrolei-me em sua capa – odorífico resgate e quase roubo daquele que mais quero junto a mim – e fui buscar a correspondência.

- O que Dumbledore está nos informando ?

_Maldito legilimens... _

- Apenas lógica, como sempre, Kingsley – disse meu amante enquanto se espreguiçava ali, molemente descansando no meu sofá – sob Fidelius, é evidente que somente poderia ser ele. Quais as novidades ?

- Que já podemos voltar à sede.

- Hum... ele contou o verdadeiro motivo para me tirar de lá ontem à noite ?

- Não. Ele sabe o que é necessário.

- Como é bela a lealdade... e seu brinco continua aí, Shacklebolt. E devolva minha capa.

- Onde foi parar o Kingsley, Severus Snape ?

- Nos meus pés, talvez ?

Minha risada quase gutural, tão poucas vezes mostrada tornou-se tão habitual quando estou com Severus, que até a mim me surpreende : como alguém com um humor tão negro e sarcástico consegue me fazer rir com tanta facilidade ?

- Somos iguais, Kingsley... o que pode nos matar, um dia.

- Estamos do mesmo lado.

- Nem sempre. Quando eu estiver mascarado...

- Eu irei saber.

- Não, não irá.

- Sim, eu irei. Você é meu.

- Tanto quanto sou do Lord das Trevas.

Um Cruciatus não teria o efeito que essas palavras ditas de forma deliberada e lenta tiveram no meu cérebro. Após um período de indecisão, meu coração resolveu que não era uma boa medida parar de bater, porque – pelo bem ou pelo mal – a gente sempre continua vivo, mesmo após um Cruciatus. Pode enlouquecer como os Longbottom, mas insiste em permanecer vivo. A vida sempre persiste, em detrimento da lógica de permanecer são. Sempre sobrevivemos : loucos,talvez, mas vivos... então era isso. Apenas sobrevivência.

- Pelo visto, considerou tudo isso como reles diversão para apenas uma noite.

- Ao contrário, Shacklebolt : você é uma erva fina e rara, que muitas pessoas passam pela vida sem sorver, quanto mais conhecer, e eu tive a honra de desfrutar tão integralmente. E sinto-me honrado com isso. Mas é simples : em batalha, eu irei me defender e atacar, exatamente como você. E estamos em guerra.

Eu não vou te perder, Severus Snape, em nome de uma guerra que pode nos matar em questão de segundos. Vou sorver eu dessa erva rara e forte que é você, Mestre de Poções, até não ter mais vida correndo em minhas veias, ou não sou mais Kingsley Shacklebolt, filho de Rafique, neto de Naguto, bisneto de Kiita, o Grande Rei !

- Bem, então criaremos algo pessoal, um código, um sinal... e em batalha

- Kingsley, pelo visto é necessário café bem forte para que você acorde. Então vou dizer de forma bem clara : não existem códigos ou sinais de meninos ou amantes em batalha. O que efetivamente existe é apenas sangue e dor, morte e fedor, e só se enxergam três cores : o verde da imperdoável , o vermelho do nosso sangue e o negro da morte !

- Não é necessário me descrever uma batalha, Severus, eu costumo estar nelas tanto ou mais que você. E fique tranqüilo, não vou te matar : eu reconheço o que me pertence em qualquer ambiente. Principalmente naquele em que passo a maior parte do meu tempo.

- Quanta competência, Auror... e os outros ? Sou um espião infiltrado, conscientize-se que escolheu o pior parceiro que podia. Sempre é tempo de repensar decisões erradas.

- Essa lenga-lenga é toda para dizer "foi uma noite ótima, meu caro, mas você não fez meu tipo", estou vendo. Relaxe, Snape, entendi o recado. Para mim também foi uma ótima noite, pena que como tudo que é bom acabou logo. Vamos então liberar Dumbledore desse Fidelius idiota ?

- Não. Vamos tomar café.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cada um faz poções a seu modo : aprendi com minha amada mãe Rafique a fazer um café dos deuses, quase literalmente. Como boa mãe ela me ensinou o segredo atrás do segredo, ensinou a fazer disso um ritual mais que mágico, um ritual para altos iniciados : ela dizia "Mfalme, meu pequeno Obá, um homem se conhece pelo café que ele prepara. Deve ser como sua alma : rija mas sensível, encorpada mas maleável, forte mas agradável, sempre com seu gosto próprio e inesquecível, não mascarado por outros sabores, e principalmente deve prover de energia a todos que se aproximarem dele. Seu pai me conquistou pelo seu café .", ela sempre terminava de fazer seu café com essa frase. E com um sorriso radiante da enorme luz que tinha em sua alma, ela me oferecia sua parcela na bebida dos deuses que preparava.

E o que a minha inexperiência tinha afastado, eu iria recuperar com meu café. E com esse firme propósito eu fui para a cozinha "obedecer" o que Severus havia dito. Conforme peguei os grãos - escolhidos anteriormente e novamente agora – e os moía em meu pequeno moinho manual, eu já ia começando a sentir-me inebriado pelo que adivinhava : a infusão perfeita de um grão sem máculas, torrado lentamente para não passar do ponto. Porque tudo tem seu ponto certo, nada se apressa, nada se atrasa...

E nesse ponto respirei fundo... não, Severus não era meu, como não era meu aquele café, nem era meu aquele apartamento, nem mesmo as minhas quase inseparáveis botas. Nada era meu, exceto meus próprios atos. E apenas a ele eu deveria ser verdadeiro, a eles respeitar para ser por eles respeitado.

E foi com um café extremamente oloroso e a mente liberta que voltei à saleta, onde um Snape já completamente vestido – e descalço – olhava as fotos de meus antepassados com um olhar muito perscrustador.

- Diga-me os nomes das pessoas dessas fotos, Kingsley.

- São nomes yorubá, Snape, você não vai saber pronunciá-los.

- Dê-me o direito da dúvida. Tente me ensinar algo que eu não sabia, Kingsley... Como é seu nome nessa língua ?

- Algo que soaria como Obá

- Parece conversa de adolescente trouxa, "Ôba "

- Não é Ôba, é Obá. Em outra variante, meu nome é Mfalme. Pronuncia-se quase como "Fal-me".

- E sua mãe ?

- Rafique.

- O nome de seu pai era Leyson, estou certo ?

- Sim.

- Filho das Planícies... e você é "o quardador das planícies do Rei".

- Exato. Você sabe gaélico.

- Minha família é Highlander, do clã Innes.

- Não sabia que existiam clãs entre bruxos.

A risada baixa e quase interior e a frase lenta :

- Primeiro escocês, depois bruxo.

- Como o faz, Kingsley ? O café, quero dizer.

- Com respeito, Severus.

- Bom. Muito, muito bom...

Não sei se foi o seu quase-sorriso nesse momento, ou se foi a visão dos teus lábios sorvendo respeitosa e quase amorosamente o meu café que me fez agarra-lo e beija-lo vorazmente. A forma como você correspondeu me mostrou que se você não era meu, aceitava ser naquele momento, pelo menos.

E isso era o suficiente. Pelo menos nessa vida.

Amor, quantos caminhos até chegar a um beijo,  
que solidão errante até tua companhia!  
Seguem os trens sozinhos rodando com a chuva.  
Em Taltal não amanhece ainda a primavera.  
Mas tu e eu, amor meu, estamos juntos,  
juntos desde a roupa às raízes,   
juntos de outono, de água, de quadris,  
até ser só tu, só eu juntos.  
Pensar que custou tantas pedras que leva o rio,  
a desembocadura da água de Boroa,   
pensar que separados por trens e nações  
tu e eu tínhamos que simplesmente amar-nos  
com todos confundidos, com homens e mulheres,  
com a terra que implanta e educa cravos.

_Pablo Neruda _


	7. Mo ghra thu go daingean

"mo ghra thu go daingean"

_SONETO III _

_Áspero amor, violeta coronada de espinas,  
matorral entre tantas pasiones erizado,  
lanza de los dolores, corola de la cólera,  
por qué caminos y cómo te dirigiste a mi alma? _

_Por qué precipitaste tu fuego doloroso,  
de pronto, entre las hojas frías de mi camino?  
Quién te enseñó los pasos que hasta mí te llevaron?  
Qué flor, qué piedra, qué humo mostraron mi morada? _

_Lo cierto es que tembló la noche pavorosa,  
el alba llenó todas las copas con su vino  
y el sol estableció su presencia celeste, _

_mientras que el cruel amor me cercaba sin tregua  
hasta que lacerándome con espadas y espinas  
abrió en mi corazón un camino quemante._

- Sempre tenta tomar o que deseja, Kingsley ?

- Apenas se tenho certeza que é a vontade de ambos.

Enquanto afago sua face, observo quase absorto o alvo de sua pele contrastando com o negro de meus dedos que a acariciam tão placidamente, branco e negro num jogo de claro-escuro que reflete imparcialmente nossas vidas : quem é o comensal, quem é o auror ? E a forma como você permite que eu explore seu rosto assim, sem cuidados, sem temores, me dá a clara impressão de que você apenas não sabe ser feliz. Simples, básico : para quem a vida sempre mostrou apenas a pior face, porque acreditar que possa melhorar ?

Recostado aqui na minha minúscula cozinha de auror solteiro consigo visualizar um pouco mais do que teria sido nossa vida se tudo tivesse sido diferente : se eu fosse branco e rico, se você não fosse slytherin e tímido, se eu não tivesse acreditado que a vida pode ser justa, se você não tivesse se deixado envolver por histórias de poder... ah, como teríamos sido felizes em sermos apenas nós mesmos, antes de hoje ! Mas somos felizes agora, e agora é o suficiente.

E lenta e lascivamente eu desço meus lábios entreabertos, acariciando desde sua face por todo seu corpo vestido até estar praticamente deitado no chão, beijando reverentemente o peito do seu pé desnudado. Pois não quero seu corpo nu, quero sentir a gosto do pano negro que sempre recobre seu claro corpo em minha boca, e somente ouso querer sentir em meus negros lábios sua pele alva e nua somente nos seus – para mim, apenas para mim ! – sagrados pés.

Pois sagrada é minha reverência, como sagrado é meu fascínio por seus pés. Prazer insano de pares ímpares, apenas os iniciados sabem o deleite de língua e artelhos, lábios e calcanhar.

E enquanto eu reverencio dessa forma tão sublime esse meu deus particular ( Príapo em vestes negras e ereção pujante ), sinto um estremecimento que julgo de prazer e ergo os olhos reverentes para perceber, horrorizado, que a mão no antebraço indicava que você era chamado ao Averno.

Seu Lord das Trevas o solicitava.

- Não vá !

- Não... posso ! Ele me... mataria !

- Você já não foi outras vezes, eu SEI !

- Hoje não, Mfalme. Não hoje. É... preciso !

E sem outra palavra, Severus, o dono dos mais belos e alvos pés que eu já vi aparata, levando junto meu coração dilacerado de dor.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

- Mas como isso foi acontecer, Albus ?

- Como todas as coisas acontecem, Severus :alguns agem, outros omitem, uns persistem e poucos ganham. Dessa vez fomos nós a ganhar.

- Mesmo, Dumbledore ? Fazer um feitiço tal que me trouxesse para cá, quando meu destino seria obter maiores e preciosas informações ? Considera _ganhar_ saber de antemão a notícia que o Lord das Trevas iria me matar essa noite ? Sinto desapontá-lo, _Diretor_, mas isso é novidade velha. Já perdi a conta das vezes que ele decidiu me matar em uma reunião por desconfiar de mim, e eu consegui reverter a situação. Perdemos tudo, essa é a realidade.

Mesmo com a voz aparentemente calma e lenta, todos os demais integrantes da reunião apenas respiravam o suficiente para manterem-se vivos. Ninguém queria atrair a fúria evidente nos olhos do Mestre das Poções.

- Ganhamos sua vida, Severus. Você é muito importante.

- Realmente, muito, Diretor... tão importante que agora tenho de abandonar essa proveitosa reunião e ir correndo ver o que o Lord deseja com tanta urgência comigo, pois graças à sua _sábia_ interferência eu não pude atendê-o mais cedo, deixando-o ainda mais desconfiado. Talvez eu volte. Mas irei avisar de qualquer coisa que souber, fique descansado.

- Ele pode matá-lo, Severus.

- Creia-me, caro Kingsley, esse é o menor dos meus medos. Pior será se ele souber realmente de algo, e resolver me manter vivo.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Soneto III

Áspero amor, violeta coroada de espinhos,  
cipoal entre tantas paixões eriçado, lança das dores,  
corola da colera, por que caminhos  
e como te dirigiste a minha alma?  
Por que precipitaste teu fogo doloroso, de repente,  
entre as folhas frias do meu caminho?  
Quem te ensinou os passos que até mim te levaram?  
que flor, que pedra, que fumaça  
mostraram minha morada?  
O certo é que tremeu noite pavorosa,  
a aurora encheu todas as taças com teu vinho  
e o sol estabeleceu sua presença celeste,  
enquanto o cruel amor sem trégua me cercava,  
até que lacerando-me com espadas  
e espinhos abriu no coração um caminho queimante.

_Pablo Neruda _

Ah, a frase inicial ? é Gaelico para "my love and my delight", ou seja, "meu amor e meu prazer", o título do capítulo.


End file.
